


la douleur

by sungbeen



Series: ainsi soit-il [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, No nut november, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ik it's overdue but, tinder!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungbeen/pseuds/sungbeen
Summary: Adrien takes Marinette up on her challenge for No Nut November, and inevitably, fails.





	la douleur

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Adrien beats off when he wasn’t supposed to and gets his dick beat as a result.

Adrien has settled into a comfortable routine with Marinette - they’ve agreed to a strict friends-with-benefits setup, and after every session ends, Marinette doesn’t stay the night.

 

It’s not like they aren’t close; they talk often, both over chat and in person. Nobody  _ gets _ Adrien like Marinette does, and sometimes, when Adrien is lying in bed breathless from laughter, he looks up at Mari and thinks,  _ thank fuck we set this arrangement up  _ before _ I realised I’m dangerously close to falling for you _ .

 

They’ve continued exploring their kinks, and of course, during the course of navigating the frankly huge world of BDSM and just what he likes, Adrien  _ has _ stumbled upon CBT. And unsurprisingly, seeing videos of guys screaming and writhing in pain when their most sensitive bits are hurt just doesn’t do it for him, their expressions being enough to make his dick wilt and his sex drive fade for the next two days. Okay, maybe like for the next half hour - he’s a healthy young guy after all.

 

So when Marinette jokingly challenges him to complete No Nut November, Adrien, naturally, suggests the penalty be CBT. He’s completely sure that it’ll be a sufficient deterrent - do you know just how much a kick to the balls  _ hurts _ ?! - but after two and a half weeks, he finds himself sitting on the edge of his bed, staring despondently down at his persistently hard dick. Who knew that not wanking for a little while would be this difficult?

 

Marinette, naturally, has been kept updated on the status of his dick, but she remains unsympathetic. They’ve not played at all this November, and honestly, Adrien thanks every god in every plane of existence for that. At this point, he thinks that if Marinette even lay down next to him, he would bust a nut. And before he knows it, his hand is on his dick and it’s moving up and down and  _ holy fuck that feels so  _ good _ how can he have not realised this before? _

 

It’s so tempting to tighten his grip a little, rub at that spot just below his slit, and come, but with his last ounce of self-control, Adrien tears his hand away from his cock with a groan and watches as it slaps back against his belly. The head is awfully red and there’s a lot more precum than usual, enough to completely coat his shaft. 

 

He groans again and reaches for his phone to text Marinette. 17 days into No Nut November and Adrien Agreste has failed the challenge.


End file.
